


May I Feel

by satanic_panic



Category: Sinister (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: The Deputy reads some poetry to you.





	May I Feel

The duvet was pooled around the Deputy's waist as he held the book of classic romantic poems in one hand, his other lightly running up and down your arm, he was sat upright, the pillows stacked behind him so he didn't hurt his back; you were snuggled securely into his side, occasionally daring to kiss his tattoos and the scars he had from his work, thankful he only ever wore the black and blue plaid pyjama bottoms you had bought him - they did come in a set, but within a few weeks of him owning them, the shirt mysteriously found its way into your pyjama drawer, and somehow always smelled just like him. 

Clearing his throat, the Deputy flicked the pages over to 'May I Feel Said He' by E. E. Cummings; his voice was low and quiet as he read the poem to you, partly due to the fact that he was doing his best to focus, but also because he didn't feel like disturbing the quiet of the bedroom. The soft silence. 

You were looking at him so attentively, so enamoured and adoring, that the poor Deputy found it hard not to smile and slam the book shut so he could kiss you. Temptation was hard, and he found himself breathing out a sigh of relief when you straddled him and ran a hand through his hair, his arms circling your waist automatically. The book dropped to his side.

"Poetry getting to you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side so slightly that the light from the lamp made the brown glitter and shine. 

You shrugged, licking your lips and looking him up and down, biting your lip. "Maybe… it doesn't help that you're sat there like this." 

The Deputy chuckled, leaning forward and kissing your neck; when you leaned your head back to give him better access, your hands stayed at the back of his neck, nails digging wonderfully into his skin and encouraging him as he bit and sucked the skin, making you softly moan each time. 

Suddenly, he pulled away, breathing a bit more heavily. "May I feel?" 

"I'll squeal," you teased, rolling your hips. 

"Just for once," he growled, doing his best not to moan when you rocked forward a little. 

"It's fun," you whispered, right in his ear, making him softly snarl. 

Trailing his hands down to your thighs, the Deputy licked his lips. "May I touch?" 

"How much?" You asked back. 

"A lot," he replied lowly. 

"Why not?" You smirked, placing your hands on his chest and allowing him to lay you down, your legs wrapped around his waist, his hands going to the band of your own pyjama bottoms. 


End file.
